


Sleepovers and cuddles

by ShipAllTheGayShips



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips
Summary: Just Sam and Gabe having a sleepover and lots of fun.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877
Kudos: 18





	Sleepovers and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how children work so I hope this is kinda accurate.

Gabriel sat on the couch, sucking on a lollipop while he was waiting for Sam to arrive. They were going to have a sleepover and the 5-year-old couldn't be more excited. Sam was his best friend and they had been waiting for this for a long time. They weren't allowed to have sleepovers on school nights and during the weekend Gabriel wasn't allowed either, but now it was the summer holidays and they could finally do it. Gabriel had it all planned out, he had even made a drawing, first they would go outside and play in the tree house, then they would have pizza for dinner, after that they could play some games and watch a movie before they'd go to bed. But they wouldn't go to sleep before talking for at least an hour, Gabriel would make sure of that.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gabriel heard his father open, he quickly ran to his father and tried to push him aside to get to Sam. "Sam you're finally here, come I want to show you something!" he hugged him tight before pulling poor Sammy through the house to the back door to show him the newest addition to the Novak's tree house. 

John and Chuck looked at each other chuckling. "Thanks for taking him in for the night, things have been kinda hectic at home lately so it's nice to have a bit of peace at home for Mary and me. Dean is at his friend Charlie's house with a couple of friends, they said they were going to watch movies all night so I'm sure he'll be a delight to be around tomorrow." John laughed.

"You're welcome, and if you ever need to get rid of the kids don't hesitate to call, Sam and Dean are always welcome." John thanked Chuck and left to go home.

~~~~~~

Sam and Gabriel played in the tree house all afternoon, they imagined they would chase after imaginary demons and ghosts and fight them. Sam would be a regular hunter but Gabe was an angel. In the past Gabe's brothers and Dean would play along sometimes but now they said they were 'too old'. So it's just the two of them against the monster world.

After all the 'hunting', they were really hungry so they ordered pizza -well, actually Gabe's mother Becky ordered it for them because they're too young. When it arrived, the whole family came downstairs, and that includes Raphael, Lucifer, Lucifer's friend Michael (who stayed there so much he basically lived there), Balthazar, Anna and Samandriel. And of course Gabriel, Sam, Chuck and Becky. Castiel would be there too but he was also at Charlie's house.

After dinner they played video games with the older brothers for a while (with Lucifer and Michael having a Mario Kart battle with 3 rematches because Lucifer kept losing and claimed that Michael was cheating). After that they were allowed to watch a movie, they decided to watch Spider-man because they both love that movie. Sam and Gabe (mostly Gabe) ate a lot of popcorn and candy while watching it.

After the movie ended they had to go to bed. They had put a mattress next to Gabe's bed so Sam would be sleeping next to Gabe. The first half hour consisted of them jumping and rolling from Gabe's bed onto Sam mattress. After that they just talked and joked around for a bit. Sam noticed Gabe got a bit quiet towards the end. When it was half past 8 they went to sleep.

Sam couldn't sleep immediately and lied awake for a while. He slowly started to fall asleep when he heard Gabriel crying softly. Sam was worried about his best friend immediately.

"Hey Gabriel, are you crying?" Sam whispered. "N-no" Gabe responded, not very convincing. "You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone, I promise." Gabriel sniffled and sat up straight. "This morning, Lucifer was mad at me but I d-don't know w-why. I tried to cheer him up with a joke but h-he got really m-mad. Then when I came back to my bedroom he had cut up Mr. T-t-teddy.." Gabriel started crying even harder so Sam sat down next to Gabe on the bed and pulled him into a hug. "Mom says hugs help when you're sad." Gabe clutched onto the taller boy like he was his lifeline. After a while Gabriel's crying had stopped, he didn't stop hugging Sam though. Sam saw that Gabriel was slowly falling asleep so he went to lie back on his mattress. He was about to lay down when he felt Gabriel tugging on his arm. "Can you please stay with me?" Gabriel pleaded and Sam immediately went to lie next to Gabriel and pulled him into a hug. Sam heard him mumble a quiet "Thank you, you're my bestest friend." They quickly fell asleep like that.

~~~~~~

The next morning Chuck entered Gabe's room to wake the two sleeping kids up. He stopped when he saw them cuddled up like that. He quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Mary and John. After that he just left because he couldn't wake them up like that.

Gabriel was the first to wake up, and when he saw that Sam was still in the bed, he immediately got an idea, he reached out and grabbed something from his nightstand; a sharpie. He carefully drew a mustache and a beard on Sam's face. He also drew a smiley and a heart on his forehead. When Sam awoke about half an hour later, he didn't notice anything. He just smiled at Gabriel- who of course acted like nothing had happened. Sam still didn't notice anything when they went to the kitchen for breakfast, or when they watched Spongebob together. Around 11.30 am Mary came to get Sam, but Gabriel wasn't having any of it, "I don't want him to, if Sam has to go I'll go with him, I'm not letting him leave without me." Gabriel hugged Sam tightly and wouldn't let go. After about 5 minutes of trying to persuade Gabriel, Sam did something Gabe did not expect, Sam kissed Gabe's cheek. This left Gabriel so shocked that Sam could get out of his grip. Gabriel flushed bright red while Sam shyly waved at him before leaving with his mom.


End file.
